The Next Phase
by PerpetualSnare
Summary: Deanna Troi is going through The Phase, much to her husband's chagrin.


Captain William Riker stood on the corner of Haight and Stanyan waiting for the bus to arrive. He looked at the other tourists surrounding him and reveled in the anonymity that he found on the San Francisco streets. For this particular holodeck outing, he had picked out a green Nehru jacket, dark denim bell-bottoms, and multi-colored love beads. The chosen year was 1966 and in a few moments he would be whisked away to a breathtaking view of the San Francisco Bay, A white bus with an orange stripe on its side rounded the corner and stopped. The people in the queue in front of Riker slowly filed onto the bus and paid their fares. Riker was in the back of the line and when he walked onto the vehicle, he walked past the driver and sat down in the first available seat.

"Hey Mac, you forgot something", the driver called back to him.

Riker didn't realize that the driver was talking to him and so he continued to stare out the window.

"The driver's talking to you.", a man sitting across from him said. The man was two heads shorter than Riker. He had sandy brown hair and a pitiful comb-over. He was wearing circle glasses with thick black rims.

"Can I help you?", Riker addressed the driver. He assumed his command voice, even on the holodeck.

"Yea, you can pay your fare."

"My fare?"

"I don't give rides for free. Either cough up 15 cents or scram!"

"15 cents?"

"Don't be a wiseguy"

In his haste to enter the program, he forgot to procure money. Riker thought quickly.

"I forgot my wallet.", he feigned.

The man with the comb-over walked up to the fare box and deposited 15 cents into it.

"This is for him", he told the driver.

"Thanks", Riker said appreciatively.

"You're not from around here are you?", the man asked.

"I spent time in San Francisco in my 20's, but it's changed a lot since then."

"Not so much that you don't need money", the man laughed.

"It was a stupid mistake, leaving my wallet behind.", Riker said.

"You on vacation?", the man asked him.

"You could say that."

"I'm here on a conference. I'm an insurance salesman."

"And you're taking time to see the sights?", Riker inquired

"Sure am! I don't know when I'll get back to San Francisco. I miss the wife though."

"I'm trying to get away from mine.", Riker said with a sigh.

"Captain, incoming transmission from Admiral Picard", Lieutenant Ki'tha's voice broke onto the holodeck.

"Patch it through to holodeck 3.", Riker responded.

"Yes Sir", Ki'tha replied.

"Computer, freeze program", Riker commanded.

A video transmission was projected in front of Riker and he saw the familiar sight of Admiral Jean-Luc Picard.

"Admiral, nice to see you."

"Judging from your clothing and the background, I'd say you are in 1960's Earth.", Picard guessed.

"San Francisco 1966 to be exact."

"Of course, I should have known."

"Admiral, is this Starfleet business?"

"Actually no. Wesley is applying for a junior lecture position in astrophysics at the Academy."

"I was not aware of that.", Riker said with interest.

"Only Beverly and I know at the moment, and now you of course. He said he would brief you, once he is back from shore leave. Pretend to be surprised when he tells you."

"I will do my best.", Riker smiled.

"I just want to make sure that you put in a good recommendation for him when the time comes."

"You know I will. His service aboard the Titan has been exemplary".

"Not that that is a surprise.", Picard thought aloud.

"How is Beverly?", Riker asked his former Captain.

"Oh, she's fine. And Deanna?"

"Couldn't be better."

"I detect a note of sarcasm in your voice, Will.", Picard raised his eye-brow at his former first officer.

At first, Riker hesitated to give anything away. However, Picard was an old friend and there was no one on the Titan that he could confide in on this matter.

"Well...to be honest, she's going through the phase"

"The phase...the phase?" Picard said in an effort to pinpoint the reference.

"The _Phase_, Jean-Luc", a familiar voice off the view screen said. The voice belonged to Dr. Beverly Crusher.

Picard looked to his wife and then it dawned on him. He looked back at Riker with an amused look.

"Doesn't that quadruple her...", Picard started to say.

"Yes...yes it does.", Riker cut him off.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in hiding.", Picard said, remembering his experience with Lwaxana Troi. Beverly appeared on the screen next to Picard. She looked as lovely as ever.

"Will, I would think you of all people would be overjoyed at this _event _in Deanna's life."

"Doctor, let's just say that I'm not young as I used to be.", Riker admitted. Picard and Crusher tried to contain their laughter.

"Well, I think we will be going. The 50th Annual Chateau Picard grape stomp starts in an hour and I'm dying to get my feet wet.", Picard said with vigor.

"I thought you used Arkazian presses these days?", Riker said.

"We do, but we always start the pressing off with an old fashioned stomp.", Picard said.

"Make sure and reserve a case or two for me."

"As always", Beverly said and winked at him.

"Picard out"

The transmission disappeared from the wall and Riker considered if he wanted to continue with the program or not. He wasn't on duty for another two hours, so he decided to see where the bus would take him.

"Continue program", Riker told the computer.

The bus was almost at the Van Ness stop.

"Man look at that broad up ahead." , Mr. Comb-Over said.

"Broad?", Riker was puzzled.

"Take a look at her", his companion said and pointed out the window at a dark haired woman who appeared to be in her late 50's or early 60's.

Riker followed the direction of the finger and recognized Deanna immediately. She did not look pleased.

"Oh no.", Riker said under his breath.

"You know her?", the man said.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Deanna must have discovered what program he was in and dressed appropriately. She was wearing a mini skirt, a low cut paisley blouse, and white go-go boots.

"That's my wife. I thought she wouldn't find me here.", Riker admitted.

"You're tryin' to get away from her? I'd trade my Mildred for her any day.", his friend said.

Riker knew that he couldn't hide from Deanna any longer. When the bus pulled up to the Van Ness stop, he got out and faced his wife.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Captain. I've been looking for you for over a half hour.", Deanna said crossly. "I had to threaten Lieutenant Ki'tha with a court martial if she didn't reveal your whereabouts."

"That wasn't neccesary Deanna.", her husband said sternly.

"Perhaps not, but it was unfair of you to disappear during my _time of need.", _Troi looked hurt but then her face brightened. "However, since we are in San Francisco, we have the Passion Suite at the Four Seasons reserved all week!"

"All week?", Riker's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_All _week.", Troi echoed with a smile.

"You know we have a starship to run.", Riker reminded her.

"The starship can _wait.", Troi _said forcefully.

***  
For anyone who doesn't understand this story please refer to "Manhunt" from ST: TNG Season 2.


End file.
